


I'm Hungry (Beelzebub x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is trying to keep beel in bed with a lactation spell
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 29





	I'm Hungry (Beelzebub x F!Reader)

Morning came way too quickly, awakening you from your slumber. Your head lifted off his chest, watching Beel’s open mouth breathing turn into soft little snores. A chuckle escaped you as your eyes trailed over his naked chest, down to where the blanket was covering the rest of him, until it turned up into a little tent right by his hips. “Oh…” Last night’s activities came rushing back into your mind. You practically heard him grunt in your ear again, the nasty sounds of wet skin slapping back against his… You clenched your legs together at the thought, slowly lifting the blanket and sliding under it, “Good morning, Beel…” You whispered softly to yourself, smirking when you climbed between his legs and saw his morning wood. Beel was big, no doubt, and you were always amazed when you did end up fitting him during sexy times. Your mouth though? Totally different thing. He loved seeing you try and take all of him, tearing up before you even reached the base, and choking on it when he encouraged you to go just a little bit deeper on him. 

With that in mind, you licked up his shaft, holding onto the base with your hand. He stirred slightly, not fully registering yet what was going on, and thus you continued. He almost seemed bigger now, or maybe it was still the tiredness in you speaking, but you barely managed to wrap your lips around his tip, licking over his slit with your tongue. You let go of his base, keeping him up with just your mouth alone and slowly bobbing down on it, not taking him all the way yet. Your hands moved down to your breasts, gently fondling them and stimulating them with your thumbs over your nipples. That’s when you noticed, his legs spreading further and his hands moving to pull back the blanket over your head. Tired eyes looked down at you, barely open yet, “(Y/N)?”

God, that morning voice. That groggy, sexy morning voice. You groaned around his length, slowly taking more of him in your mouth before pulling back up, sucking on his tip again. He groaned, panting softly as he came to his senses. A hand reached down into your hair, encouraging you to keep going. His eyes were trained on you, flickering between your mouth on his length and your hands fondling your breasts, “ugh.. G-good morning….” The more he spoke, the wetter you got, clenching your thighs together harder and slurping up his cock, coming off with a ‘plop’, before stroking him fast with your hand, “morning~” You almost sang, grinning up at him before taking the tip back into your mouth. He groaned, trying to push your head down again as his cock twitches, “please..” He bucked his hips up, shoving in deeper into your mouth as your lips tightened around him. Your hand left his shaft to fondle at his balls, trying to send him over the edge, which he did. 

Spurts of semen landed on your tongue and down his throat as he groaned, panting softly. His hand stroked through your hair as you swallowed around him, humming in the delight at the taste of him on your tongue. Your other hand was still playing with your breasts softly as you finished him off, letting his cock fall out of your mouth as you swallowed the last of him, crawling back up with a smile. “Hey… sleep well?” He was looking at you, his hands falling down your sides as you sat yourself on his hips, making sure his cock was placed right between your wet folds so you could slide it between them. “I woke up even better..” His hands slid back up, cradling your face and pulling you down for a kiss, tasting himself on your lips. “Hm… Did you enjoy your breakfast?” A laugh escaped you as you nodded, rolling your hips against his hardened length. “Yea… I always do…” He hummed in response, trying to sit up, but you pushed him back down. He pouted, rubbing his belly which started rumbling, “(Y/N)... I’m hungry too..” 

You pouted back at him, rolling your hips harder and making him moan softly, “not yet… I want you too….” You leaned down, licking his lips, “and I know you want me too… I can feel it.” Father, you were right. He was getting more than turned on from this, but he was also still so very hungry. “... we can do this after breakfast…” his stomach growled again and his pout turned into puppy dog eyes, which you managed to ignore. “I can feed you..” You kissed him again, mumbling a spell against his lips that you never thought you’d use. Immediately, your breasts feel tender and swollen and you move your hand back toward them to massage and try to release the pressure that’s building up, causing some of the newly found milk to leak out. Beel pulled away from your lips slowly, opening his eyes again and looking at you confused, “how..? I can’t just live off of eating you out, (Y/N), although I’d love to…”

You moaned softly at the tenderness of your breasts, leaning up a bit more and taking one of them to rub your nipple over Beel’s lips, “s-suck…” He looked at you confused but did as you asked, slowly wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking softly, feeling the milk enter his mouth. His eyes closed as he swallowed, sucking more and pulling you closer. You moaned out, grinding against him again with every suck, “B-Beel, please…” He only hummed in response, moving his other hand down between your bodies and rubbing over your clit, which has become extra sensitive as well. You joined his hand on your heat before brushing past it and taking his cock back into your hands, lifting it and yourself so it’s aligned with your entrance, slowly sinking down on it with a loud gasp. 

He pulled away, watching you and then looking back at you breasts, “it tastes good..” You wondered if he only pulled away to tell you that, because his mouth was already back on your bud the minute you started riding him. “I like… the way they feel… Do they hurt?” You nodded softly; not because he hurt you, but because they felt so full. “Beel…” You breathed out, sliding up and down his length slowly. His hand came up so he could switch breasts, suckling on the other one now while his fingers groped and fondled the first breasts, feeling the milk spread out across his fingers and hand. “Don’t.. Want to waste anything..” he groaned softly, feeling you clench around him as he quickly licks up the other side again. 

His other hand came up from between your legs, pushing your breasts together so he could take both nipples into his mouth. Your hips started rocking faster, feeling him brush deep inside you as you lifted yourself off his chest, plunging down hard. The sight of his head in front of you, looking up at you while he sucked on your breasts, satisfying his hunger with the milk you magically managed to conquer up was almost enough to send you over the edge. Your head rolled back, your hands coming up to tangle themselves in Beel’s red hair and pushing him closer. His hands were still running over your breasts, making your moan out even louder. The sensitivity and stimulation to the tender flesh, along with his cock pushing deep inside you, was almost enough to send you over the edge.

He felt the same way. Your sensitive and heated skin against his made him groan in delight, groping your breasts harder to get more milk, and refusing to lose any. There was something hot about this; something primal kicking inside of him at the sight of you like this, almost too willing to give yourself to him. “B-Beel.. I’m… close.. “ Your back arched and he wrapped one hand around you as he sat up, thrusting back up into your tight hole, “cum for me… I want to feel you pulsate while I eat you up.” You groaned at his words, bouncing fast on him as you rolled your own clit. Your gaze fell back down, watching him pull off of your chest, a string of saliva attaching your nipples to his tongue, “You taste so good…”

His words sent you over, and with a soft cry, you came undone around him. Your walls pulsated, squeezing him tightly. “B-Beel..!” you felt your breasts spurt some milk, quickly picking them up in your hands and holding them out to beel, who groaned in delight and tried his best to slurp it all up. “(Y/N)... that’s hot…” He pulled you hard against him, still thrusting and pushing his cock in deeper as it began to twitch too. “M-milking me too… gonna cum…” He mumbled against your breasts, sending vibrations through the skin and a loud moan out of your mouth. He grunted, thrusting up once more before coming undone too and spurting his seed inside you, coating your walls in a thick white. 

You felt it dripping down, soft pulses helping him through his orgasm as he busied himself with taking more of your milk. “Beautiful…” he mumbled, sucking on your nipples again and stilling inside you. You could feel him twitch every few moments or so, shooting the last of his seed deep inside you as he plopped off of your breasts and brought you down for a kiss, “You taste delicious….” You hummed against his lips, holding his face in your hands, and feeling him pull you back down on top of him. “I need that….to be real…” he mumbled in between kisses, rolling you over and thrusting back into you slowly. 

You groaned, wrapping your arms around his neck, “What? Not hungry anymore?” He nibbled at your bottom lip, letting one of his hands go back to fondling your breast, “hm… I’m still hungry; I’m always hungry…” His thrusts pick up again, finding a steady rhythm as you cry out softly from the overstimulation to your previous orgasm, “but… I’m hungry for something else now…” 


End file.
